Tom Riddle Senior
Tom Riddle Sr. (1905–1943) was an affluent Muggle who lived in the town of Little Hangleton. He was the son of the wealthy Muggle couple Thomas Riddle and Mary Riddle. Tom was married for a short time to Merope Gaunt and was the father of Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. Tom Marvolo later killed Tom when he was sixteen in retaliation for Tom's abandonment of his wife and unborn child. His son later used this death to make Marvolo Gaunt's Ring a Horcrux. In 1995, his bone helped Tom Marvolo return to power. Biography Early life Born to Thomas and Mary Riddle in 1905, Tom Riddle Sr. lived in a luxurious manor house not far from a run-down cottage that was home to the Gaunts outside the muggle village of Little Hangleton, a wizarding family descended from Salazar Slytherin and Cadmus Peverell. Merope Gaunt, who led a miserable life of poverty and abuse at the hands of her father and brother, became infatuated with Tom, watching him ride by on his horse, sometimes in the company of a woman named Cecilia. Tom, on the other hand, mocked Merope and her family for their poverty and mental instability. When her brother Morfin noticed her interest, he hexed Tom with hives. They also arrested Morfin and Marvolo Gaunt for attacking Ministry officials, and both wizards were sentenced to Azkaban. While they were gone, Merope made her play for Tom. Marriage It was speculated by Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter that Merope used the Imperius Curse on Tom, but they decided that it was more likely she used a Love Potion to attract him. In any case, the two married, despite public disapproval over "the squire's son running off with the tramp's daughter". At some point in their relationship, Merope became pregnant. In any case, it is believed that Merope eventually stopped whatever enchantment she had used on Tom in the hopes that he had truly fallen in love with her since, or would at least remain with her for the sake of their unborn child. Abandonment Riddle reacted with shock and horror to the truth of his relationship with Merope, and fled back to Little Hangleton. He claimed to have been "taken in" by Merope, which may have been an allusion to her being a witch, or to her methods of attracting him. He did not state specifically that she used magic to seduce him, for the fear of being thought insane. Rumours in the town claimed that Merope had lied about being pregnant. Riddle's son himself came to believe that his father abandoned Merope solely because he discovered she was a witch. Whatever the reason, Riddle abandoned his wife, and she was left impoverished, broken-hearted, and alone in London. Soon after, she gave birth to a son she named Tom Marvolo Riddle, after the baby's father and Merope's own father, Marvolo Gaunt. Merope died shortly after giving birth and the child was left in the care of a Muggle orphanage. Death In 1943, sixteen-year-old Tom Marvolo Riddle, who would later take on the alias Lord Voldemort, ventured to Little Hangleton to investigate his heritage. He learned the details of his parents' union from his uncle Morfin Gaunt and sought revenge on what he saw as the man who caused his mother's death. Tom Marvolo Riddle murdered his father and paternal grandparents with the Killing Curse and framed Morfin for the crime. His corpse was described as having a "look of terror upon his face". Post-Mortem , during his rebirth]] Tom Riddle Sr.'s murder was used by his son to transform Marvolo Gaunt's Ring into his second Horcrux. Voldemort seemed to see this murder as retribution for the miserable existence his father had condemened him to in his abandonment, as well as his own triumph over his "filthy Muggle" heritage. Voldemort had made use of his father's murder again in 1995, when Peter Pettigrew used a bone from Tom Riddle Sr.'s grave to make the potion that had resurrected him.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Personality and traits Little is known about Tom Riddle Sr., but some things can be inferred. He seems to have been something of a snob and rather callous. For example, when he and Cecilia were riding by the Gaunt Shack on one occasion, Bob Ogden ran out, having been terrorized by the Gaunts, and stumbled into Riddle's horse. Both he and Cecilia "roared with laughter" at this. Very handsome and wealthy, Riddle boasted to his companion about how much property his family owned. Tom also abandoned his pregnant wife and apparently made no attempts to find out what happened to his child, likely out of indifference or ignorance of his son's continued survival, though the former seems more likely, given that he had been made aware of Merope's pregnancy before abandoning her. In fact, Tom was described to be ruder and more snobbish than his parents, who were both very much mean as it is. This made Tom immensely unpopular in Little Hangleton, and the villagers were not at least sorry for their demise. Physical Appearance , who was noted to look much like him.]]Tom Riddle Sr. was a very handsome man, dark-haired, dark-eyed, and pale. His son, Tom Marvolo Riddle, was noted to be the spitting image of him in his early years. Relationships Merope Gaunt Tom originally looked down and made fun of Merope and her family because of their poverty, their strange shabby appearances, and their exceptional disabilities. Merope then used a Love Potion on Tom, making them go on a runaway marriage. Merope eventually became pregnant with Tom's child. However, as Dumbledore had theorized, Merope, who was deeply, truly in love with her husband, could not bear to continue enslaving him by magical means, and made the choice to stop giving him the potion, convincing herself that he might have truly fallen in love with her of his own accord, or even if he had not, he would stay with her for their child's sake. Tom eventually left his wife and unborn son, claiming he had been "hoodwinked" and "taken in". Merope later died giving birth to his son. Tom Marvolo Riddle/Lord Voldemort During Tom Marvolo's time at Hogwarts, he originally believed his father was a wizard. He later found out that it was his mother, not father, that had magical abilities. He grew to harbor a passionate and ultimately deadly hatred for his father, blaming him for abandoning him and his mother. His hatred eventually evolved and spiralled completely out of control, leading him to hate the entire race of muggles. He later tracked down his father during the summer of his sixth year and killed him and his family, blaming his uncle Morfin. He later used this death to make Marvolo Gaunt's Ring a Horcrux. One of his bones was also used to help his son revive a body. Cecilia Cecilia was a Muggle that may have been Tom's lover before he married Merope Gaunt. Not very much is known about this relationship. Behind the scenes *Tom's flashback scenes were cut from the film adaption of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. *Tom Marvolo Riddle thought that Tom left Merope because he hated magic and left her after she revealed herself to be a witch, which is the reason Tom Marvolo hated muggles. He never learned the real reason Tom left Merope.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' Notes and references fr:Tom Jedusor Sr. Riddle, Tom Sr. Riddle, Tom Sr. Riddle, Tom Sr. Riddle, Tom Sr. Riddle, Tom Sr. Riddle, Tom Sr. Riddle, Tom Sr. Riddle, Tom Sr. Riddle, Tom Sr. Riddle, Tom Sr.